


Early Mornings and Late Nights

by TheGreatCatsby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatCatsby/pseuds/TheGreatCatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi gets the Skype of an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Mornings and Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [protectginozasquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/gifts).



> This is a HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! to one of the best people I have the honor to know!

**14 November 2016 23:08**

Daichi: Found you!

Koushi: Fancy seeing you here! :P

Daichi: Sorry I had to run. Coach is strict.

Koushi: It's okay! I can't believe we both ended up in Tokyo.

Daichi: I always thought you'd stay in Miyagi.

That's not meant to be an insult! I just...you remind me of home.

Koushi: It's okay.

But isn't Tokyo home?

Daichi: It is! And I love it!

Koushi: And you're still playing volleyball.

Daichi: Do you play still?

Koushi: Nope! All university work for me. Pre-med and all. :D

I did play in high school as setter.

Daichi: How come you didn't continue?

If that's okay to ask.

Koushi: It is!

I wasn't the main setter in my third year.

And honestly, I never thought I would get very far in volleyball.

Daichi: Neither did I. But I enjoy being part of a team.

Koushi: I miss that. Focusing on schoolwork gets lonely.

Daichi: It must be hard, pre-med.

Koushi: What are you studying?

Daichi: Economics. It sounds boring compared to pre-med.

Koushi: It sounds useful!

Daichi: I'm not the best with numbers tbh.

But I wanted something useful.

I don't think I'm going to be playing volleyball forever.

Koushi: Maybe if I open up a private practice you can be my financial advisor.

:P

Daichi: Is that what you want to do?

You've always been good at caring for people.

Koushi: Thank you!

I don't know. I'm

I haven't decided on a specialty. That's a while away!

Daichi: I think whatever you choose, you'll be great.

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 14 November 2016 11:55**

GreatKingTooru: I'm just saying, ALL of my serves got in today unlike SOMEONE'S

IwaizumiHajime: i'm gonna murder you shittykawa my serves are fine.

UshijimaWakatoshi: You missed a few. Three hit the net and one went out of bounds.

BK: LEARN TO READ THE SITUATION USHIWAKA!!!!

UshijimaWakatoshi: Don't call me that.

Daichi: Guys, I have a problem.

GreatKingTooru: It's our most humble and distracted wing spiker ~

Daichi: Nevermind.

Nekuroo: come back here

BK: DAIIIICHIIIIIIIIIII

IwaizumiHajime: Don't listen to Crappykawa.

GreatKingTooru: I resent all of this.

UshijimaWakatoshi: Is this about your poor quality of spikes during today's practice? Or your distraction during our six-on-six scrimmage?

Nekuroo: -_-

GreatKingTooru: -_-------

Daichi: I ran into an old friend from middle school in the coffee shop and he goes to university around here.

IwaizumiHajime: You mean like a Miyagi guy?

Nekuroo: Another country farmer dude?

UshijimaWakatoshi: We are not all farmers.

GreatKingTooru: I resent this.

Daichi: Yes a Miyagi guy. No not a farmer. We played volleyball together in middle school.

Then I moved to Tokyo.

BK: <33333333

Daichi: Then we lost contact.

GreatKingTooru: :(

IwaizumiHajime: Ass.

Nekuroo: that's great but what's the problem

Daichi: We were really close. And he was really nice and...idk I want to get to know him more.

And I told him that he'll be great whatever he does.

That's weird for someone to say who hasn't seen you in years right????

I mean we lost contact.

Actually I did.

I'm shit at keeping in contact. I was supposed to call and write letters.

He wrote letters but stopped because I forgot to reply and then felt awkward.

Nekuroo: That's sad.

GreatKingTooru: Your sarcasm is not appreciated. SOME people genuinely feel for Dai-chan.

Nekuroo: That wasn't sarcasm.

GreatKingTooru: Oh.

BK: DUDE i'm sure he doesn't care.

Not as in he doesn't care about you, more like it's just a childhood thing.

People grow apart.

Daichi: We were BEST friends.

BK: Shit happens. Amirite?

Nekuroo: bro

UshijimaWakatoshi: Why not just apologize?

GreatKingTooru: Because maybe he forgot and then what happens?

Daichi gets to awkwardly bring up awkward shit.

IwaizumiHajime: Eloquent as always Tooru.

GreatKingTooru: ilu ~

Daichi: Okay but do I act like we're best friends catching up?

Or acquaintances getting to know each other for the first time?

IwaizumiHajime: tbh you two barely know each other

from high school to university is a LOT of time

a lot of shit happens so just act like he's a new person

Daichi: Thanks Iwaizumi.

GreatKingTooru: He's the best, isn't he?

IwaizumiHajime: Thanks for being no help at all Oikawa.

**15 November 2016 07:48**

Koushi: Do you still have early morning practices?

Daichi: Yeah! But why are you up?

Koushi: LABS

Sorry, my autocorrect puts it in all caps. Lab work.

Daichi: Do you get to wear a lab coat?

Koushi: Like a proper doctor. With goggles sometimes, too.

I'm in a pathology class so we're looking at bacteria and viruses.

I'm not contageous though, don't worry.

Daichi: I would hope not!

Koushi: It's not as interesting as it sounds.

Daichi: It sounds really interesting.

Koushi: It is! To me! Most people kind of glaze over when I talk about stuff.

Daichi: Science stuff?

Koushi: Yeah.

Daichi: Sounds like my mom when I talk about volleyball.

She loves me but she doesn't understand sports. She tries though.

Koushi: Awwww.

I remember her at our middle school matches. She even made you a sign once.

Daichi: You remember that???

Koushi: Of course! I'm not a goldfish, Daichi!

Daichi: Goldfish???

Koushi: There's a saying that goldfish only have the capacity to remember five seconds.

So they constantly have short term memory loss.

Daichi: Like Dory in Finding Nemo?

Koushi: Exactly! And I have to have a good memory to study medicine!

Daichi: That is true.

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 15 November 2016 10:37**

Daichi: Anyone here?

Nekuroo: We're paying attention in class like good students. You should try it.

BK: Stfu.

Nekuroo: You stfu

BK: Yo

Nekuroo: YO

BK: Wanna fight?

Nekuroo: I'd kick your ass any day of the week you oversized bird

Daichi: whoa okay

BK: YOU DAMN PAMPERED HOUSECAT

Daichi: nevermind

Nekuroo: wait wait

truce so we can help sawamura

BK: fine

Daichi: Sugawara remembers middle school

Like the details of middle school

Nekuroo: Is that his name?

BK: Sugawara? Sugawara Koushi?

Daichi: ...how do you know his name?

BK: AKAASHI KNOWS HIM THEY'RE BOTH IN THE PRE-MED

AKAASHI LOOKS AT DEADLY VIRUSES IWTH HIM

Nekuroo: whoa

BK: THEY GO TO THE SAM SCHOOL

Nekuroo: sam school

Daichi: What???

BK: yOU WANT AKAASHI'S INFO MAN?

Daichi: I'm not going to Skype Akaashi just to ask about Sugawara.

Nekuroo: heh.

Daichi: Okay fine.

**16 November 2016 07:13**

Daichi: This is gonna sound weird but I'm really sorry we fell out of contact.

I was really crappy at keeping out of contact and I felt bad

And then I felt bad for letting it go so long so I didn't write

Because I felt like it would be awkward

idk

It wasn't personal. I was so sad when you left.

You can ask my mom. The team was never the same.

I wanted YOU as my setter.

I think I just couldn't handle the fact that you were so far away.

This is a really weird message I'm sorry!

Koushi: Don't be sorry! I never got angry at you. It happens.

But you should totally tell me about the other setters.

Do I measure up? :P

Daichi: You were certainly friendlier than the setter in hs.

And you were...less difficult than the one now.

Koushi: Oh, really?

Daichi: And actually both of those setters are kind of rivals...

Koushi: Volleyball drama? Do tell!

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 16 November 2016 07:26**

Daichi: rip me

Nekuroo: same

GreatKingTooru: Is this about your crush?

Daichi: Not a crush.

BK: I got Akaashi's info for you! Messaged you on private.

GreatKingTooru: HOW RUDE! I would like to talk to Akaashi.

IwaizumiHajime: He doesn't wanna talk to you.

GreatKingTooru: RUDE! Add him here.

UshijimaWakatoshi: This is for people on our volleyball team. Akaashi goes to a rival school.

BK: He doesn't like group chats anyway.

Daichi: Thanks.

Sugawara brushed off my apology for losing contact with him.

GreatKingTooru: RUDE

Nekuroo: Probably because it was weird, dude.

Daichi: I felt guilty!

BK: :O

Nekuroo: He's still talking to you, right?

Daichi: We're talking about high school volleyball.

GreatKingTooru: I hope you're not talking about bakageyama

Daichi: Um...

GreatKingTooru: I cannot believe this.

**AkaashiKeiji + Daichi 17 November 2016 09:01**

AkaashiKeiji: Bokuto told me that you wanted to ask me about a classmate?

Daichi: I hope this isn't weird.

AkaashiKeiji: Nothing can be as weird as what Bokuto talks to me about.

This is about Sugawara? You two used to be friends?

Daichi: In middle school, but then we moved away.

Would he be receptive if I asked him out?

AkaashiKeiji: He would be thrilled.

Daichi: Really???

AkaashiKeiji: He spends too much time on work.

Daichi: Are you two friends?

AkaashiKeiji: We are. I have concerns for his wellbeing. I want him to be happy.

Daichi: Okay.

AkaashiKeiji: He works too hard.

Daichi: That's saying something. Bokuto says you work harder than anyone he knows.

AkaashiKeiji: I'm flattered.

I wouldn't just tell Koushi to befriend anyone, but I've heard about you from Bokuto.

You seem nice. And you knew him.

Daichi: Thank you.

AkaashiKeiji: Is there anything else you want to know?

Daichi: Well...

When I was in middle school I had a crush on him.

So...if this were to turn romantic...

AkaashiKeiji: Koushi is romantically attracted to men.

Daichi: Thank you.

AkaashiKeiji: Best of luck.

**17 November 2016 23:59**

Daichi: We should meet for coffee some time.

Koushi: Is that a date? ;)

Daichi: If you want it to be.

Sorry, you were probably joking.

That was probably a joke.

I wasn't joking but I'm sorry if I freaked you out.

Koushi: Do you want it to be a date?

Daichi: Yes.

Koushi: Can I think about it?

Daichi: Of course!

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 18 November 2016 07:55**

Daichi: I asked him on a date.

Nekuroo: Playerrrrrr

Daichi: He said he wanted to think about it.

Nekuroo: rekt

BK: What did Akaashi say?????

Daichi: Do you think I should tell him?

BK: YEAH HE KNOWS SUGAWARA IN PERSON

Daichi: Okay okay

**AkaashiKeiji + Daichi 18 November 2016 08:22**

Daichi: I asked Suga on a coffee date and he said that he'd have to think about it.

AkaashiKeiji: A romantic date?

Daichi: I said I'd like that.

AkaashiKeiji: I am right next to him right now.

Daichi: WHAT?!

AkaashiKeiji: Don't tell Bokuto that I check my computer during labs.

Daichi: YOU'RE RIGHT THERE???

AkaashiKeiji: This explains his distraction and how tired he looks.

More so than late-studying tired.

I will ask him.

Daichi: Wait are YOU GOING TO TELL HIM WE TALKED?

AkaashiKeiji: I am much more subtle than that. We have lunch planned anyway.

I have plenty of time.

Daichi: Wait, what you are going to do?

Daichi: Akaashi???

**AkaashiKeiji + Daichi 18 November 2016 18:14**

AkaashiKeiji: I believe Koushi will be contacting you within the next two days.

Daichi: What did you do?

AkaashiKeiji: I talked to him.

I don't understand his lingering insecurities.

Daichi: Insecurities?

AkaashiKeiji: About himself. About you. It's not my place to go into detail.

Daichi: Okay.

AkaashiKeiji: I can only hope he will be open with you. And that he will go out for coffee.

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 19 November 2016 07:10**

GreatKingTooru: Sugawara Watch continues. What will Daichi do next?

Daichi: I hate you.

Nekuroo: Cry.

UshijimaWakatoshi: Come to practice on time.

BK: nO FUN

Daichi: He hasn't messaged me yet.

Nekuroo: chill

Daichi: Thanks.

GreatKingTooru: I hope for all our sakes it works out.

IwaizumiHajime: I'm sure he'll get back to you soon.

Daichi: Thank you, Iwaizumi.

IwaizumiHajime: No problem.

**19 November 2016 23:49**

Koushi: I should've said this when you messaged me before, but I was afraid that you'd think I was silly. Which is silly because you were really honest with me and I should've been honest with you. I've been lonely, mostly due to working hard and trying to make sure that I can reach my goals. You know I've always been that way. I don't think you knew my parents but they are...they have high standards that I can't ever seem to meet, and I think it makes me feel now, even though I'm away from them, that I'm not good enough. And I really want to be. It's one of those things I struggle with, and it might seem weird to you, the extent to which I do, but that's something that's developed over the years that we haven't known each other. But that's not the only thing I want to say. That's just background.

Koushi: I've been lonely, and seeing you again was like...I felt calm, relieved when I saw you. I don't know why? But it's like...you know when you see people, or you know them for a time in your life and then they leave? And it makes you really sad whenever you think about them because they meant so much to you when you knew them, and made you so happen, but you know you'll probably never see them again. And you search for them sometimes but you know you won't find them and it makes something hurt because you miss them. I missed you, Daichi, but I thought your time in my life was over and done with. So when I saw you again it was like...a part of me was coming back somehow.

Daichi: Suga...I missed you too. You're not being silly at all because

I feel the same way. I want to get to know you again. And maybe...

In a way that's more than friends.

Koushi: Is that a yes to coffee?

Daichi: That is a yes.

**The BEST VOLLEYBALL TEAM IN THE WORLD 20 November 2016 00:01**

Daichi: !!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
